Teleport Trouble
by Polodo
Summary: Strange new creatures are coming into Hyrule. It was thought of nothing, until they attacked. What great lengths will Link go to to save his kingdom from these new strong beasts. Who will he meet to help him? Can he even save it? Rated T for Violence.
1. Prologue

**Hey, it's me**. **I have come out with my new story. Don't worry, Flock Hunting will have a new chapter up soon if I have anything to say about it. Only 300-400 more words too. So... anyways, enjoy.**

**Prologue:**

**Stepping on the Wrong Side  
**

Things had been strange in Hyrule ever since Link had seen a giant brain walking around. This might not have as strange if Gannondorf was still at large, but he had been defeated for quite some time. However, Link was about to find out giant brains were just the tip of the iceberg, a very horrid iceberg at that.

New adonis-like people started to move into Hyrule as well. People thought nothing of it at first, that is, until they started attacking. The new people would morph into Wolfos like no one had ever seen before. This caused a lot of real estate in the area to go down because of the risk of being slaughtered, and of course, because people were getting killed, everybody ran away. The Hyrule Castle Marketplace had little to none remaining occupants and Karikilo was a forsaken part of the country.

The Wolfo-Elf creature was so powerful that even Link had a hard time defeating it. The town was no longer at it's plentiful state. They barely had 50, to be specific. Link couldn't bring the people back. The only way would be to destroy all the Wolfo things, and there was no way he could; there would just be more (he didn't understand why, he just knew that there would be more everyday). So there was nothing he could do about it.

That is, until he found the portal.

The first time Link saw it, it was dormant, so he thought nothing of it. However, when he came back to it another time, a brain had phased through it when he walked by. Now that he knew where they were all coming from, he could plot to destroy them for good. So he hatched a plan.

He ran it by Zelda and, when he got the okay from her (not as much of an okay as going anyways), started preparing for it. The plan went something like this:

Go through portal.

Destroy evil in new area.

Return through portal.

Destroy remaining evil on his side.

Simple as it sounds, not even the first step was easy, as Link found himself unable to enter the portal for fear of the other side. Even with the Triforce of Courage on his side, he found himself transfixed in front of it.

Perhaps I should describe it. Link found it deep in the Lost Woods when he checked on the Forest Temple. Two slender trees had carved in a tight arch and became entangled to make a permanent connection. Inside of it there was purple mist swirling around, instead of the picture of the other side.

That and other things that were included in the scenario, like stress and lack of back-up plans, made it impossible for Link to go through. What if there was even worse kinds of evil? What if it was just a trap set up by Gannondorf? What if they were expecting him to go through? Those and multiple other questions were rushing through Link.

Link heard some trademark noises being made by the trees and another Wolfo-Elf thing came out in its dangerous form. Even though Link was surprised, he had thought ahead and grabbed a lot of bombs. He used one of the Bombchus to make a mess of the Wolfo quite quickly. But it made Link think to himself, I can't let them destroy my home. That's why I'm going through.

Just then, Navi decided to pop out of his hat to say, "Hey!"

"What?" Link replied.

"Are you going through or not?"

Again, this made Link transfixed in front of the trees. But not for long, as he decided that selflessness would save the day and not have him end up hog tied on an open flame.

But, despite all of his courage and preparation for this event, nothing could prepare him for what was on the other side of that portal.

The success of it all was phenomenal. The whitecoats were dancing around in glee on the inside while the outside was still kept formal (barely for some of them). They had actually succeeded in creating a trans-dimensional portal. This changed their plan entirely. The only problem was, a big one at that, the Director didn't know about it.

The phone rang.

A greenhorn whitecoat picked up the phone and greeted, "Institute For Higher Living."

Ironically, it was the Director on the other line. "Hello. We need to know the status of the By-Half Plan in your vicinity. So, what is it."

"Aborted. We've created a trans-dimensional portal. We can invade other worlds and rule over all of them; much better ones than Earth, too!"

Quite frustrated, the Director spat, "Save the portal for playtime, I only care about this world."

As it was loud enough to hear over the partying, it caused silence across the room as the scientist on the conference speaker and sat in their respective places. Many were scared that the Director was angry. It seemed that there was a fine line between calmness and anger, with the Director holding a machete dangerously close to it.

The silence was broken, however, when the Director went back to her normal business, as if nothing happened. "Am I right to presume you have been at least half competent and kept tabs on the Flock like you were told?"

A whitecoat from across the table piped up, "Of course! They're currently resting in the slums around here."

The Director chuckled and said, "Good; very good. Now let's give them a deadly surprise, if you're catching my drift."

This time there was an even longer silence as another whitecoat said stammered, "W-we sent a-all of the Erasers through."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"W-w-we sent m-most all of the troops over t-th-the transporter-" An experienced whitecoat, knowing the danger of this, interrupted, "We have the experimental robots though. Should we test those out?"

The Director on the other side of the phone chuckled, then said, "For once, your idiotic behavior worked for you. Well, it's time to test the true power on those things."

"We'll send them out immediately."

They heard a click, signifying the broken connection, then bolted to the power chambers, where the said robots were resting.

In all their haste to get to starting up the robots, no one ever heard the crackle of electricity, or saw the tunic wearing elf that climbed out of the portal.


	2. A Whole New World

**Nothing to say, so I'll post my chapter A.**

**Chapter 1:**  
**_Robots_?**

Link stepped out of the portal, a bit frazzled to say the least. However, the shock form the portal was weighed down just by the shock of the room he was in.

He looked around and saw a white room with a ton of gadgets and things he couldn't recognize everywhere, so he automatically was able to identify it as a lab. However, this one was much more complicated than the one on Lake Hylia. At least there something made sense.

He called on Navi to tell him what was in his surroundings, and was quite shocked when she replied, "I have no idea."

Guess now I can only survive on my instincts, Link thought as he wandered through the lab. Looking at some of the things in there made him want to turn around (one of the doctors were doing an autopsy on an Eraser to see if they could try to expand their lifespan by locating the cause of death), but he kept strong. A new sound hit his ears now, a mechanical noise. Link turned the corner and saw two elves (but their ears were weird) taming some weird thing in fur; he could tell it wasn't an animal.

When he called on Navi for this, she informed him that it was a robot, or a mechanical man of some sort. She could also tell that it was dangerous, so to look out. Link probably would've ignored her warnings, but in this world, who knows what could happen.

The "robot" was being controlled by a switch in one of the weird elves' hand, it looked like. Link studied what it was doing when suddenly it started leaving the room. Careful not to be seen, Link followed it to see that it had formed a pack with another 8 or 9 of them. He saw as the elves had opened up a part of the roof of the building, allowing the robots to fly out, probably to do their bidding.

Link, now so full of new information and ideas it hurt, decided that he needed to get out of the lab. Now. So he released Navi out from under his hat, telling her, "Please go ahead and show me the way out."

Navi bobbed in agreement then head off to follow the elves through an archway. She was gone for a good 30 or so minutes, and Link was getting worried. Maybe if he could just slip by through here, he could just barely...

"Listen!"

Link, alarmed by Navi's sudden returning, and noise, he started shaking. He then took control of his nerves, shushed her, and ducked under one of the machines.

"So? Where is it?"

The fairy took off, having Link follow her. The building had seemed to be shutting down, sans the Control Room, so he had little trouble with security. Every now and then he'd almost run into an elf, but he had learned that he would need to be stealthy.

Finally, he had made it out of the building to outside. He was now utterly lost. Even though it was dusk, there was people almost everywhere. But as the night grew on, there slowly became less and less people there, though a lot of them gave Link weird looks. He gave them right back, wondering what their tunics where made out of. There was a wide assortment of them, ranging from black to orange to white to all sorts of colors. Confused, he just reminded himself that this wasn't Hyrule and shook it off.

He continued through the strange village, which signs told to be "New York City" when he checked. He also saw some people on the side of the streets, except unlike Hyrule Marketplace, there was a great multitude, and of all ages. He even saw a group of 6 kids in the park, hiding from the passing people, it seemed.

He saw the robots, too, flying through the air like those annoying crows. It appeared that they hadn't disappeared into oblivion and having no effect on him. He decided to follow them from the ground.

They were obviously looking for something and were more just hovering through the air at one point, then they headed off towards the park he had just passed. He continued to follow.

One of the kids he had seen before, a tall elf with blonde hair, saw it (though it looked like the boy was looking off a little to the right), and shook the others awake. One of the taller ones, looking the oldest of them, started to pull them out of the tree and take fighting stances. Link just jumped into the bushes to observe more.

The robots landed and got out strange weapons. The group then immediately spread, as a loud noise and a bunch of holes in the ground followed. The barrage continued for a while until it looked like they had run out of whatever they were using. Then the people attacked right back.

The smallest in the group looked deeply troubled in the back of the group while just about everyone else attacked. The tallest 3 had taken the first punches, only to draw back in pain and amazement; not in a good way, Link presumed. The second smallest had taken out a bomb and threw it at the robots, who immediately caught fire. Although they cheered, the fur skin that the robots were wearing burned off, revealing the metal that they were made of. The kids looked downright confused, but continued their barrage.

Throughout the whole fight, all you could hear was the clang of metal. People in the surrounding buildings were opening their windows and yelling at them, but none of them could see the fight, so they limited themselves to that.

The fight was getting more brutal as 4 of the kids were down and there was still 3 robots. The little girl from before and a different tall elf boy, this one with darker hair and an aura of gloom, had made it through it, the small one by not getting in the way. As they were going down, it seemed they were still conscious, just too bruised to continue.

Link decided it was time to intervene. Using an ice arrow (just to be safe; who knew what it would take to penetrate their armor), he shot at the one closest to the elf boy, freezing it instantly. The two turned to him confused but Link took no heed as he proceeded to take out a bombchu and take out another.

The remaining one sounded like it had a message to play, but another ice arrow took it down beforehand. Link then noticed the 4 eyes looking at him. He turned around and saw them there. The little one from before just went up to him and looked him in the eyes. Link just sat there dumbly.

After a few more seconds, she smiled grimly, then walked off to talk to the other standing kid. The others started to get up as well, getting into a circle to conceal their voices.

Link was confused even more now. How are they able to fight so well? How come did she just stare at me like that? Why are they living the life of beggars? These thoughts pranced around through his head as they continued to confer.

After a few more minutes the oldest girl came forward. She said smoothly, "Aren't you full of questions." Link looked back amazed. Could she read his mind?

A few seconds after that, the girl laughed a bemused chuckle and said, "No, that would be her," pointing to the little girl from before. She smiled slightly under the dirt that she had collected.

The leader abruptly dropped her smile, in turn making the other girl's smile disappear as well. She had seemed to have lost all remembrance of his being, it looked like. She then started to walk off, contemplating with herself in an argument about something called "The School" was up to now, later followed by the other kids, who listened closely to her.

Link was now really confused as to why she left it like that, and went up to follow them. But the group noticed his presence and started running through twists and turns that came in the city. It was only by luck that Link was able to be able to catch up with them.

He came across a dead end where he thought he'd find them, but couldn't find them anywhere. He then looked up and saw 6 figures with wings flying away.

Quick as he could, he got out Navi to go and try to find out what they were. She raced up towards them and make fast progress on them, then after taking a closer look, turned around and came rushing towards Link.

She started off, "Apparently we've been getting something wrong."

Link, confusedly replied, "What was it."

"This race isn't elvish at all. They're something called, 'humans'. A completely different race full of greed and power. However, those ones were different."

"How?"

"They had some bird inside of them. That was how they were able to fly."

"So not all humans can fly?"

If Navi was able to facepalm, she would've done it then, but she remembered this was just plain old inquisitive Link in front of her. "No, no they can't."

"Okay... so how are we suppose to find the creatures attacking our home?"

Navi floated around, with a pondering type aura surrounding her. "Well, I guess we could go back to that laboratory. Those robots sure looked like them."

Link nodded in agreement, going back to normal "actions speaking louder than words" style talking. He turned around and tried to retrace his steps, hopefully going on the right track for the safety of his people, while navigating in one of the most confusing places he had ever seen in a world almost completely unlike his.


	3. Street Freak

**Chapter 2:**  
**Street Freak**

The whitecoats were unamused from the display that the robot attack; the robots did just fine in defeating the "Flock", it was the outside source of help that did them in though. Regardless, they turned in their results to the Director.

She was a little downtrodden with the results but told them to make more of them, saying, "The Flock won't always have help, and from our research, they won't want help either; they won't stand a chance.

"I'll be jump-starting the other labs to start making these as well. When I next make contact, I want you to have a good sized fleet ready for me. Do you understand?"

A jumbled reply of "yes"es and "sure"s came in response. She acknowledged them and once again turned to static. Before they could work on them, the security used PA speaker to announce, "The person from before is coming."

The head whitecoat, Percival, replied through the speaker, "Who?"

"You know, the one who defended the bird-kids."

"Alright, send him down here," ordered Percival with a cruel smile forming, showing signs that his thoughts weren't the best for Link. He turned to the other whitecoats and said, "Okay; it's time for Plan Delta." They look very happy and got their own smiles from this as well.

Link was surprised at how easily they allowed him through, as at this point, he had inferred that they would've had some defenses if they were creating such powerful war machines, or at least some kind of puzzle for him to muddle through, but they just sent him downstairs.

To complete darkness. Quickly, Link got out a stick and lit it on fire to see better. When he could see, he noticed a room completely made of metal. Already he could tell that retreat would need to be done immediately.

However, the door had shut behind him, so he prepared for some sort of creature for him to destroy. All that came was a gas. Link didn't take any chances and threw the stick into the said gas, and lit a different stick so he could see what happened.

The fire actually absorbed the gas, taking it out of the equation; it even helped the fire, it seemed. Link smiled and put away his new stick, now using the old one to absorb the rest of the gas.

The gas just kept pumping out, and Link was getting nowhere, even though he could hear some curses from people he couldn't see, most probably the scientists from before. So he pulled out Navi, and told her the situation. She nodded and wondered what she could do.

Noticing a hole in the wall where the gas was coming from, she alerted Link who saw the plan in action (in his head). Quickly, he threw the stick like a javelin into the hole, where it combusted because of the sudden appearance and use of fuel.

The gas no longer came out, but Link was still trapped. There was no blue teleport, no new passage or even the one behind him unlocked. So he decided to make his own. Pulling out his Master Sword, he tried to cut through the metal, but only cut halfway through it. He tried again, this time succeeding.

He got ready to face some creatures, but found he had cut his way back the way he came. Dismayed, he went back into the cell to cut his way out another way.

On the other side, there also was nothing except for a table and a note. On the note it said, "To Do:  
"1. Maintain robots." There was a check there.  
"2. Eliminate complication." There wasn't a check there, though there was a previous check, now scribbled out and erased in anger.  
"3. Continue with plan." There was no marks of any kind on this one.

Link thought that it looked important, so he decided to put it in his inventory. It also made him curious, well, more curious, about the plan. It could've been absolutely nothing at all, though; It could be a fluke.

However, Link had had enough of this world for one day, and had to go to sleep, needing it much more in this world than before, so he found a secure place and rested up there, safe from the outside world.

Link woke up the next morning feeling a bit hungry. Wondering how to get food, he once again brought Navi out from under his hat. She told him that he had to buy it, so he went to get them.

He had no clue what was with the world around him; the shops were indistinguishable from each other and he could barely tell where he was. However, complementary maps were provided in part of town, not that they were any less confusing.

Wandering less aimlessly now, he found that there was no "bomb shops" or "treasure galleries." The store keepers would just look at him weirdly and call security. He did end up finding a small food market, but what happened there was quite creepy. He got some fish, but the person there asked for "20 dollars". Link pulled out a red rupee in response, not knowing what kind of currency a dollar was. The store keeper admired it's shine, and let him have the fish.

Link went to an alley to eat; he had some manners. People on the street looking in though would see Link gnawing on a raw fish viciously. Those people would also throw up subsequently.

He finished his fish and threw it in a nearby dumpster, as they smelled alike anyways. He also decided that he would have to get some "dollars".

Walking around the streets aimlessly, Link noticed that there was a lot of street performers, like the ones in Hyrule, except for they did different acts than the ones Link saw before him. One was dressed in white and had been trapped in an invisible cage. Link almost felt sorry for the evil sorcery cast, when a person put in some green paper. The man stopped and bowed before continuing.

Another was playing on a guitar quite well. Yet another near by was doing "break dancing" which to Link looked like a fish out of water trying to get back in from 20 paces away. All around Link saw these performances, all falling into the general categories of the things he saw; almost one of each for every corner of street.

He also noticed that people were throwing in the precious "dollars" and coins into the various containers the entertainers had set out. Link decided to set up a sword show and see if he would be as successful as everyone else.

Link was having a hard time finding a spot, as with the abundance of these street performers. However, one rather skittish fellow was happy to give up his spot to the swordsman, even handing him some of the treasured paper before running faster than any deku scrub he had ever seen.

Link started warming up before his performance, although that in it's self was a crowd gatherer, including back flips, shield attacks, and minor use of his acquired magics. After he was done with this, he finally payed attention and started his real performance.

Bystanders of this event were in awe of as simple of things as his spin attack, and his cap was overflowing by the time he started using precision strikes. In fact, by the end of the day, he had collected around $300, enough, according to Navi, to keep him going for a good 2 weeks. He smiled as he didn't have to worry about it for a while.

Content, he started strolling around aimlessly in New York. He might have to sleep more in this world, but if he could go for weeks without sleep in Hyrule, he was certain he could go for a good 5 days here.

He looked back at the note. The robots were after those strange kids, and after the lab turned out clueless sans said note, he would have to track them down if he was to get anywhere with his problems. All he had to do was find them and hope his homeland was holding steady.

* * *

Zelda looked in dismay over her empire. All of the best knights in the land combined were only doing half of what Link was able to accomplish, but at least they were sustaining protection over her empire and all of the citizens inside of it.

_For the time being, at least_, thought Zelda, as she knew they wouldn't be able to hold out forever. The way they were shaping up, Zelda gave them only 2 weeks of good protection before they finally wore down. Then, only 3 days before the citizens were in danger.

Zelda looked down and stare at the ground, thinking of Link and his mission. _Please do hurry Link..._


	4. Information

**Woah. This is one of the most delayed reactions to any of my stories. And I'm not talking about update timings (although I _am _pretty late in that too...). No. I'm talking about the community response. A month after I wrote the last chapter I had 1 favorite, 1 review, and 1 alert. Now it has 3 favorites, 3 reviews, and 5 alerts.**

**So _thank you. A lot._**

**Anyways those who reviewed last time (and I personally thank you guys): PhantomGirl12 and phanthom theif kid (and nanabat from before, sorry for not mentioning you previously)**

**Ah well, here's the next chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Information**

Link may have been good at tracking, but to find a flying animal was always difficult, especially if they're sentient. Even Navi was of little use as she didn't have nearly enough speed or information to find the suspicious avian-sapien hybrids. The only thing they could assume was that they were still in this village- no city, the signs said city- due to the injuries they sustained.

Now it was the middle of the night, and still Link couldn't find any signs of the birdkids, using hours on end to no avail. This was bad, for every hour wasted in this world was another hour his homeworld spend in danger, and Link couldn't stand the thought of letting down Hyrule.

He noticed a pathway leading underground. Reminding him of dungeons back home, he instinctively went in. His mind reasoned that dungeons meant progress, and that was exactly what he needed at the moment.

Inside the cavern, it was barely a cavern at all. There was no monsters, no jars, there wasn't even that much dirt. All there was was some magic torches (lights, as Navi called them), metal, fence-like structures. and 3 long rails. The tunnel seemed to center around said rail, so the obvious decision for Link was to go down the tunnel.

After hurtling over the metal barricade, Navi alerted Link of a sign that read: "Do NOT touch the third rail!" Link was careful to stay on the middle rail, so as to not tempt fate by trying to choose the first rail.

After a couple hundred paces, Navi could recognize voices up ahead! Unfortunately, Link heard a loud whistle behind him. He turned around to find a speeding mechanical worm coming at him.

_Hope those voices are at safety_, Link thought to himself as he used all of his muscles to propel his self as fast as possible towards them.

Link narrowly avoided the worm, but landed in what seemed to be an entirely different land than what he was sure was just above him. This wasn't really a hard concept for Link to get. What was hard to grasp, however, was the _winged humans from before staring at him._

The others in the area quickly huddled into their private corners, not daring to be involved with either party.

One of the younger birdhumans started chatting uneasily to her counterparts. Yet another, this one the dark-haired male, looked like he was arguing with the leader of the group, and also losing. The tallest of the kids was becoming huddled in on his self. Navi seemed troubled for unknown reasons. All of this Link tried to let sink in, but before he could, the leader stepped forward.

"It's not coincidence we meet again, I presume," she said, sounding slightly mad. Link shook his head in reply. "Okay, if that's the case, explain why you're following us."

Once again, Link replied simply, "To save my homeworld."

She laughed, but after noticing Link's frank expression, managed to say, "Oh man, I can't wait to hear this story."

So Link told his story to the group. Laughter was heard a couple times from disbelief, but by the end all were perplexed.

The little birdboy was quick to break the silence with a, "Woah! So you're like a really cool alien?"

Laughter briefly ensued in the group, when the leader hushed them and stated, "Okay, we believe you. But what do _we _have to do with any of this."

Navi stepped up, figuratively, and answered, "Isn't it obvious? The robots were after _you_. That means that you guys are Link here's best bet for answers."

The leader stood silent then caved in. "Can't argue that. In plus, you know where the Institute is, so you can't be complete dead weight."

Link once again was lost in the voices as introductions were made. The leader was Max; the tallest of the kids was Iggy; the tall, dark-haired boy was Fang; Nudge was the loquacious one; Gazzy was the little boy and Angel was the name of the mind reader.

With this, Link became tired, far earlier than he previously thought he would be. He didn't fight it, however; there was no point of him staying awake at this point, anyways. So he succumbed to sleep.

Navi stayed awake, however, still troubled. As the "Flock," or so they called themselves, left to confer amongst themselves, Navi once again focused on her problem in this world: Information.

She knew Hyrule like the back of her wing, but this New York was a complete mystery to her. If Navi couldn't inform Link about upcoming dangers, the terrain, or even the shops, how could she be still of use?

_I just need to try harder_, she thought to herself confidently. _It's my one job in life, so I better do it damn well._

She sighed, her confidence quickly drained. _But how will I ever get the information in the first place?_

A voice interrupted her thoughts. _You sure think a lot, don't you Ms. Fairy?_

Navi frightenedly whispered, "Who's there?" She looked around, but no one was looking, or even paying attention. This was even more worrying. Was Navi going insane?

_Of course not,_ the voice resumed. _This is just me, Angel. Are you okay, Ms. Fairy?_

Navi looked once again and saw Angel in the birdkid group, spaced out from them while they talked. Angel looked over and smiled at Navi. Navi wondered idly, _What could a six-year-old do to help?_

_I've lived in this world my whole life, Ms. Fairy. I can give you information, lots and lots!_

Navi's options were limited, and she couldn't resist Angel's pleading eyes, although, though she would never admit to it, Navi was very thankful. _Yes, Angel, I would like your help._

Angel's face lit up in delight. _Yay! I'll help you, Ms. Fairy! I'll help you lots!_

And with that, Navi was at peace once again, knowing that she had a telepathic, six-year-old, birdkid guardian angel watching over her.

_Heh… guardian "Angel"…_ Navi thought as she laid in Link's hat to slumber.

* * *

"Max, what exactly compelled you to let him stay?" Fang said through gritted teeth.

Max replied just as testily, "Look, do we really have that much of a choice? He just saved our butts from those Robo-Erasers-"

"How about Flyboys?" Iggy interjected, try to ease up the situation. "Rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it?"

"Flyboys, Robo-Erasers, whatever. The point is that they beat us easily and he beat them easily. We need his protection until we can beat them on our own, simple as that."

Fang fell silent, giving Gazzy the opportunity to exclaim, "In plus, we get to travel around with an awesome alien!"

Nudge nodded happily in agreement. "Exactly, although it's more like an alien gets to travel around with us. Doesn't make it any less cool though, does it? I wonder if he'll show us any of his stuff from back home. I bet they're really cool, considering how cool his bow was, and that other thing he had, whatever it was. It was like really cool either way. He must have other cool stuff with hi-"

"We get it," Iggy cut her off. "He's a cool alien with cool accessories. I personally don't believe that baloney story he said, but whatever."

"You don't believe it?" Gazzy questioned. "Then how do you explain the arrow that _froze a freakin' robot_? And that bomb that slid across the ground into the other robot?"

"Wait, he had a bomb that slid across the ground? Man, we have to trade recipes with this guy sometime…"

And the flock fell into their own conversations about the medieval alien.

That is, all Flockies except for Fang. He kept to his self, thinking about the "elf". Fang didn't trust him one bit. How did any of the Flockies know if this guy was legitimate or not, the more plausible theory, just another School experiment? He found that _much_ more like than that "trans-dimensional portal" garbage the experiment was feeding them. It also casted this guy as a much larger threat than every one perceived him to be.

If Fang was correct, he would have to act, _fast._ The Flock was quickly giving their trust to him. Unfortunately, that also meant that Fang would have to act strategically, as he didn't want to become a villain to the Flock.

So Fang plotted. He plotted through the stacking of the fists, and all of first watch. _He had to save his Flock…_

* * *

**I have to admit, this is a nice break from writing creepy Angel. Also, for once, Fang is the bad guy (though not purposely). I'm liking these changes in pace.**

**So, I'm still deciding on the plot for these, so please let me know if you like the direction the plot is going, as well as how you like or dislike the story in general. Thanks for your time; I'll try not to reject you guys next time. :D**

**Bye!**


	5. A TwoFaced Conversation

**Okay, I'm done starving you guys. I've set myself on a new schedule to update this bi-monthly, or every other week. And to make it up to you guys, I've released my longest chapter in any story I've ever written! 2,500+ words!**

**Other than that, I'd like to thank the following reviewers: Annabell23, phantom theif kid, and PhantomGirl12. I guess ghosts just seem to like this story :D**

**Either way, this chapter's a little darker, but other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**A Two-Faced Conversation**

Link woke up earlier then everyone in the tunnel, about 5 hours after he went to bed. Not that he was surprised; he knew he didn't need the sleep. But that wasn't his concern right now. He whipped out the checklist and began to study it once more. "Eliminate complications," the one that was checked and erased was the bullet he focused on. He thought that he was the complication, of course, considering they had put him in the metal gas chamber. But perhaps it was really referring to the kids that he was with, the ones the "Flyboys" attacked.

He consulted Navi, as she often had less sleep than he did. This wasn't the case this time, as she sleepily mumbled ignorance on the subject, unfortunately for the Hylian. Link could not think of anyone else to ask for assistance. Unless…

Link pulled out his ocarina. He didn't know if it's magical abilities worked here; he hadn't bothered trying yet. _But your other powers work,_ Link reminded himself. _So why wouldn't it?_

Grasping the ocarina near his face, he played the three notes.

Silence.

Nothing. The three notes faded out in the worm's tail. Maybe this world rejected musical magics. Maybe the other spells were illusions. Maybe-

Link sweatdropped, remembering the key to this puzzle. The three notes were supposed to be played _twice_…

_Of all the things to forget, _Link muttered to himself as he reset the song. _You choose one of the simplest songs. Let's hope she doesn't hear of this..._

The second attempt he played it right. 6 notes later, though, it remained. Had he done something wrong? Perhaps he accidentally played the wrong note somewhere in there. Even forgot the notes. But his fears were settled when a soft voice permeated through the air, asking, "Hi, Link. Long time, no see. How's it going?"

"Quiet down a little, Saria," Link hushed, "People are trying to sleep around here."

A soft giggle replied, Link. "Oh whatever, Link. Just got a little excited, that's all. But still, what's up?"

Link, not known for skirting around problems, cut to the chase. "I need some help."

Saria's bright, cheery tone lower slightly, revealing a more serious tone. "'Kay Link, let's hear it."

So, once again, Link revealed his current situation. It seemed to him that he talked more in the past 3 days than he had twiceover his entire life before. Perhaps it was the stress of being in a completely new world, not even a parallel world like Termina. Link really didn't care, he just found that it was easier to get his point across with words in this new area.

After Link's story, Saira puzzled through the information before her. "I must admit, this is a quite interesting predicament. But I don't see how I'm suppose to be of any help here; I don't know of this "New York City," or of the people you have encountered inside of it."

"Yes, but you have reasoning powers far beyond my own. On which note I ask for help with the checklist I found in the lab."

"There's no problem there," Saria sighed. "Obviously they're talking about you, Link, considering the fact that you single-handedly destroyed their fleet of Flyboys, as you call them."

Link shook his head. "But were they not programmed to attack the hybrid-humans? All I would appear to be to them is a surprise visitor that happened to have a damn good bow."

Saria laughed, "You really should talk more, Link. Perhaps you are right, though. However, we won't know for sure. So how about I reaveal the _true power of the Forest Medallion._"

Link looked confused, but then a brilliant glow emanated from Link's torso. Looking down, he could see the medallion slowly morph. Instead of the usual windmill-like image imprinted, on its front was now Saria's visage.

It had been a long time since Link was so startled. He started to stammer, "What, exactly, are you doing down there?"

Her laugh once again echoed throughout the tunnel. "Revealing the power of the Forest Medallion, of course. Now I'll be able to see and hear anything you can. While this won't solve your problem, this will at least give me the chance to better familiarize myself with this situation. That way, I'll be able to give a better analysis."

Link nodded. "Yes, I suppose that would be the wisest move."

"Well, I guess it's time to meet this Flock of yours," Saria said with a giggle, winking on the medallion. "Just remember to keep the medallion facing outward, I want to see more than just your chest, no matter _how_ sculpted." She stuck her tongue out to emphasize this.

Link blushed a little, answering, "You always were a child at heart, weren't you, Saria."

"Yup!" Saria grinned. "And I always will be. Never let your childhood end; it's the best time to have fun."

"Yes, it was a great time." Link's internal clock started to ring, causing him to say, "Look, people might start waking up soon, so it'd be a good time to go into observation mode. Or do you want people to see a man having an in-depth conversation with his shiny medal, and hearing it _reply…_"

The sage nodded, "I suppose. But you better have another conversation with me soon. I'm liking the new talkative you."

Link grunted consent, also ending the conversation. _It was lucky no one was awoken,_ Link thought to himself as he put the checklist back in his inventory while heading up the worm's tracks. He wanted nothing more right now other than to embrace the light of a rising sun. He didn't even feel the checklist falling out of his tunic's inventory as he headed up to the surface.

Unbeknownst to him, however, someone _had _woken up. And while before they only had a strong suspicion, this last conversation and the checklist now in their possession proved their theories.

And fang wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this.

* * *

Fang should've known not to do an all-nighter shift. He was already stressed enough from the rescue of Angel, especially when he got captured, but that with the rage of the newcomer had become a recipe for disaster, so why did he want to do this? He couldn't let go of the fact that Max, trustless leader to anyone outside of the Flock, easily caved in to that Link guy, when his story left plenty to be suspicious about and even more to not even consider as truth. And she just…

Fang gritted his teeth. His rage was seeming to let him survive the second shift he was secretly serving. Iggy was suppose to keep "watch" by now, but Fang decided not to wake him. In Fang's eyes, Iggy couldn't recognize suspicious if an Eraser came to his face in full wolf form and said, "I'm not an Eraser, birdbrain."

_No, it's definitely for the better for the Flock that I do this,_ Fang reassured himself as he wiggled his feet to keep them awake. He then focused his glare at the then-sleeping Link, continuing his internal monologue. _Nobody suspects a thing about you, do they? Just because your weird bow and even weirder bombs "saved" us, you think we'll just accept you? It had to be staged; there's no way your arrows could have prevailed where Iggy's shrapnel grenades didn't._

Fang's eyes started to droop while his mind was rich with enmity for Link, making him forget about his position as sentry for the Flock.

It took him a second to realize his folly, as he was too absorbed with his internal Link rant to notice, but a fuzzy feeling Fang recognized as sleep, a luxury he couldn't allow himself, alerted him to shoot up in a cold sweat.

_How long was I asleep?_ Fang frantically asked himself. _What happened? Is the Flock awake? Are they mad at me?_

"…obviously they're talking about you, Link," a voice drifted into his thoughts. A female voice. Somewhat childish, but still mature. He looked around, but could not see anyone awake with that description. _What's going on? Am I finally insane?_

A more familiar voice filtered in through Fang's internal conflict, "…all I was was a surprise visitor that happened to have a damn good bow." These words cemented Fang in the land of consciousness. _Just what is that freak up to,_ Fang thought to himself as his super hearing honed in on the conversation Link appeared to be having with thin air.

"…perhaps you are right, though. However, we won't know for sure. So how about I reveal the true power of the Forest Medallion."

Fang's eyes widened. _What's going on? What in the world is she talking about?_ Then, _Holy crap! Is Link glowing?_

His eyes focused on the elf and, indeed, his torso was emanating a vibrant green. And while Link's eyes were quite surprised, Fan's were a hundred times worse, as he was severely shaken by the bizarre display in front of him. But he kept quiet. Whatever was happening he didn't want them to know he saw; if they caused that glow, who knew what else they were capable of doing.

"Just what are you doing?" finally choked Link. Fang decided now was a good time to fully analyze the situation. Link was being surprised by what used to be a glowing torso, which was caused by someone with a sweet, sickly sweet eve, voice revealing the 'true power' of something.

If that didn't scream School to fang, nothing else ever would.

_Now I definitely can't be seen,_ he reminded himself as he listened in harder. _But now I must know what to warn the Flock about; this would be the complete wrong time for them to think I have gone insane._

When he phased back in, the female voice was mid-explanation, "…now, I'll be able to see and hear anything you can." Cue another gasp from the barely emotionless fang. "While this won't solve your problem, this will at least give me the chance to better familiarize myself with this situation. That way, I'll be able to give a better analysis."

Fang saw the blond man nod. "Yes, I suppose that would be the wisest move."

Fang's brain finally made the connections. Link was a reconnaissance agent from the school, obviously sent to analyze and better understand the Flock's weaknesses, and find ways to use them to the School's advantage. _Those clever scientists. They got everyone else fooled, but I was too smart for them!_

The conversation between Link and the girl in the communicator Link now undoubtedly had ended. Fang watched as the spy went back into the subway tunnel. Then- what's this? What paper is the leaning out of Link's pocket? Fang peered in as far as his raptor vision would allow. The writing on the paper was impossible for him to make out from this distance, but the background image on it, while also informing him it was notepaper, looked suspiciously familiar. It was also nigh impossible to make out, though, considering it was folded up like it was. Maybe if fang could get just a little closer…

With great luck behind it, the paper fell out of Link's pocket, just as he descended into the tunnel, leaving it frest for the taking as soon as Link was a fair distance away. Fang's heart was beating so fast that he swore his 2% of DNA was from a hummingbird as he waited for Link to move farther away down the tunnel, away from Fang's point of curiosity.

Quick as the hummingbird inside him, Fang snatched the paper and unfolded it as fast as his fumbling hands could feasibly manage. In the paper's full glory, the symbol was much easier to make out; a globe with a beaker inside of it spewing a chemical eruption.

The symbol of Itex.

Fang reeled with conflicting emotions at this discovery, most prominently horror, excitement, curiosity and anticipation. He hadn't even got around to the words on the page yet. He wasted no time in scanning the page; it was a checklist.

"1. Maintain robots (check)  
2. Eliminate complications (smudge)  
3. Continue with plans"

Fang read the checklist several times, mouth agape, eyes unreadable, but mind spinning. Yet again the cogs in his head were turning and churning out information that had to be true for this piece of paper to exist _and _be in the intruder's possession.

_Link is an assassin._

_The school sent him here to kill us._

_That explains the reconnaissance, as he was scouting out the easiest way to kill. Obviously, he found that the best way to get the kill would be inside our Flock, as a trusted man, right under our noses._

But a different side of Fang's mind, the side not consumed with hatred for the Hylian, tried to argue this absurd theory. _But didn't he tell you about this in his story? When he broke into the lab and only found this? Surely you remember that?_

The darker, more dominant side of Fang, shrugged this off dismissively. _Obviously, he was eliminating the holes in his backstory before they could appear. Very smooth, I wouldn't expect any less from a hired killer from the school._

The dark side continued its maniacal ranting, having even more insane conspiracies pop up in its mind. The sane side watched in horror and helplessness as the dark side continued its raving need to protect the Flock from a threat that didn't exist.

And then the unexpected happened.

A smile formed on Fang's lips. The first smile he had since Jeb's disappearance.

But this smile was different. _Very different._

All of his previous smiles had been innocent; a small child that just simply enjoyed life in all of it's beauty. Just a boy without a care in the world.

This smile had none of those. It was not innocent. It was not kind. It was not full of love.

No, this smile was full of sin.

A wicked grin. One that plainly showed Fang's intention to get rid of this man that dared to threaten the Flock's safety, by any means necessary. It no longer mattered if Link was truly the bad guy or not, he was simply an obstacle that Fang had to take care of.

And Fang had a plan. A perfect plan; one that would make this Link fall to his knees in agony, begging for mercy that Fang would never give.

But Fang would have to wait for this plan to come into action. He can't be suspicious about it, else the Flock go after him as well. No, it would be a long while before Fang could pull of this devastating idea.

So Fang put back on his normal face. His demented self slithered back into the depths of Fang's mind, leaving the now-questionably Fang.

He was thoroughly scared of himself; of what he had become. He soon realized, however, _If I tell the Flock of this, they'll surely abandon me, keeping away the raving lunatic. I can't tell anyone of this, ever._

So fang went back to guard duty, lying to himself about the previous experience happening at all, hoping that this plan he formulated never came to fruition, whatever it was. And so he stayed when the Flock woke up.

* * *

**Okay, like I said, a little darker. And by that I mean a little bit more than a little darker.**

**I got positive response from evil Fang before, so let's see how this one blows over. In other news, how'd you like the addition of Saria? I wanted something different than the usual Link & Navi conversing so I tried Saria's Song.  
Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas, suggestions, comments on current plot, or otherwise review-worthy remarks, let me know in a review. If not, I hope you come again next time for the next installment. Bye! :D**


	6. The Calm

**Hello everybody! I'm very excited to bring you this update on Teleport Trouble!**

**Do you know _why_ I'm so excited to give you this update?**

**Because Teleport Trouble has over 1,000 views now! :D**

**As soon as I saw that this hit 1,000 views, I rushed to get this chapter in. Unfortunately, I lost my notebook for it twice. But I found it both times and still finished the chapter! So thank you to everyone who is reading this, you make me really happy right now.**

**Speaking of things that make me happy, thanks to these people for reviewing the last chapter: ForgetTheWalls97, phanthom theif kid, Winged Element and Dorito of Doom! Thanks for making that the most reviewed chapter yet!**

**But I'm done talking up here, you want the story, so the story you shall get! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The Calm**

Max was suspicious when Link wasn't with the Flock when she woke up. Max was suspicious when Iggy claimed to not have been woken up by Fang for the second shift. Max was suspicious when Fang wasn't acting like a total dick towards to Link again.

But now? Max was sure there was some sort of conspiracy going on.

"Oh, com'n Max. It's just a sandwich," Fang shrugged as he offered said food to Max. "I'm not a bad cook; that would be _you_."

She still stayed on high alert. "Fang, you never make food if you don't have to."

"Then think of it as an apology my behavior yesterday," he reasoned.

Max sighed. "I'm this close to believing you, but then I realize that you're talking too much for this to not be a trap of some sort."

"Then allow me to mime my apologies," Fang retorted, then proceeded to do just that, predictably in a very humorous manner. All of the basics were shown, from a tug of war with the sandwich, a box of trapitation, and finally Fang still offering the food to Max.

Max chuckled, then relented, "Okay, if it means that much to ya, I'll take the darn sandwich." She bit into it, then spat it back out near instantaneously. "Uh, never mind! I don't care how much it means to ya, I'm not risking my life on another bite!"

They shared a laugh. The other homeless people in the station seemed to be annoyed, but most honestly didn't care. The Flock to them were just kids having fun even in seemingly dark times. Nobody could fault them for that, so nobody did.

Navi was probably the only one in the tunnel who was seriously working, as she studied the information Angel passed to her about New York City, the scientists (or whitecoats, as was the little girl's terminology) wicked intentions, and this Flock that the children had formed. Needless to say, all of the Flock drama combined with all the differences of technology in New York City and Hyrule had proven very difficult to swallow- Navi was almost ready to call the whole world false- but when the proof of reality surrounds you, it's time to face the facts.

_Can you go back to that "controlled electricity" thing?_ The fairy thought to Angel. Of course, facing the facts could still be interesting. She had heard that Gannondorf's energy balls were made of this alleged electricity. If these humans had found a way to control it and do things like make permanent lights like the ones that littered New York…

Navi had much to learn from this world, as was plain to see. Hyrule would be a far better place thanks to this adventure; she would make sure of it.

Link was with Iggy and Gazzy, talking about Link's curious bombs and how they worked. Unfortunately for Iggy, Link was not very knowledgeable of what made up the explosives that he used.

"What do you mean you don't know why they flash red?" Iggy exploded, unhappy with Link's excuse of the day.

The Korkirian just shrugged in reply. "I mean I don't know. It just flashes red quicker near its detonation. Very useful for timing throws, though."

"And you're not at all curious as to _why _it does that?" The blind birdkid was baffled. "What kind of demolitionist are you?"

"Why don't you just cut it open and try to identify the contents?" Gazzy suggested as he reached his hand for the bomb bag, but it was immediately slapped away by Link.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that," Link warned. "The bombs are ignited by the heat in your hands. I wouldn't want an explosion in this tunnel, especially without any monsters around."

Gazzy 'ooh'ed at the information while Iggy looked in shock, yelling, "How are you **not curious**? It's ignited by the heat in your hands and you don't even think about it twice? I am deeply ashamed. And that mouse-like one, the bombchu. It moves on its own yet you're completely unknowledgeable as to why?"

Link snapped his fingers, "Ah, the bombchus? I think the reason they're able to move is because they're possessed by the souls of mice as they scamper through the afterlife."

"Uh… okay then…" Iggy shivered, no longer interested in the bombs' mechanics. If just the moving mechanics ran on souls, he'd hate to think about how the ignition worked, let alone any of the stranger mechanics. Maybe was Link was right to leave it alone.

And so the morning went without incident, as everyone entertained each other, except poor Nudge, whose channel was being blocked by everyone else, resorted to pulling Angel's recently bought teddy bear, the one called Celeste. "Funny," she started. "We got you when Angel's powers acted all weird like, and then that night those Flyboys came and wrecked us when that awesome alien elf guy destroyed them. And now he's travelling with us. It's all just so strange! Well, stranger than normal would be a better way to put it, what, with the wings and all. But who knew that there was another world with people like him all along? And I thought our situation with the School was bad, imagine his! I mean, killing the Flyboys, using their portals, destroying gas chambers…"

It seemed as though even the stuffed bear was tuning her out at this point.

Once Max and Fang were done exchanging jabs with each other, Max got the Flock's attention and motioned for them to get out of the tunnel. Slowly but surely everyone got up and left, leaving the tunnel once again in near silence, the childish energy fading out of the station. Not that anyone in there cared; they were now too busy sleeping or doing other various things not needing to be known.

Thus the Flock and company left the subway system, without a mechanical worm chasing them this time, too, the Flock preferring Link's terminology to their own about the subway. Once they were outside, Max pulled them out of the way of the crowds and laid out the day's agenda.

"Okay, everyone, today is the day that we take down the Institute," she started and was glad to hear the responding cheers before continuing. "Thanks to our friend Link here, we now know the location to their hideout. So no need for anything fancy; just walk in and get the data, with force if necessary."

"Max, it kinda sounds like you're skimping on the planning piece right now," Iggy said frankly. "I mean, won't the people at the front desk get suspicious about a group of muddied up kids entering a secret facility accompanied by someone they recently tried to kill? And it's not like anyone downstairs is going to just hand over every scrap of information they have on us if we just ask nicely, with or without a bomb held against their face."

Max replied with a sigh. "Dang it, Iggy; now's not the time to start using common sense. Now I need some time to come up with a better plan." She began to pace while thinking.

Nudge took the opportunity to suggest her idea, "Well, if Link was able to escape from there, maybe we can take his escape route in. Granted, we would still have trouble finding an open computer without getting caught by anyone there, let alone knowing the password, having access to a printer since we don't have a flash drive or anything to store our files on electronically. Not to mention-"

It was through Nudge's ranting that the Flock finally realized how much they actually had to do if they wanted to get the information hidden within the Institute. A defeated Max cut off Nudge, saying, "Hush, child. You've done your job."

The teen leader then straightened herself out, and tried to take control of the situation once again. "Okay! It appears we _won't_ be able to attack by day. Since this is the case, today will just have to be a free day; we'll just fly by night."

Cheers erupted from the Flock; it had been a while since they last truly had a break. So they were going to relish it as if it was the last one they would ever have, which it may well have been.

Little did Max think about the consequences that would follow, but she soon found the folly of telling everyone to do whatever, as the younger kids dispersed faster than they would've if an Eraser had jumped into the middle of them. Max internally groaned as she yelled at the kids to come back. At least she didn't look too out of place on the streets of New York. The kids came back and this time were told that they didn't have total freedom.

But the mood wasn't dampened in the slightest, as the Flock and company just did some sightseeing around the city instead; something nobody had been able to do as of yet, shockingly. The Flock all 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed while giving Iggy a constant stream of details. Navi was in awe of the technology on display, with the giant moving screens and lights coming from everywhere, even in day, more products of electricity. Link was simply amazed by the lack of enemies. But both of the Hylians thought, _I wish my world was like this._

"Hey, look!" The Gasman said as he pointed to a roasted cashew stand. The birdkids cheered and rushed over, closely followed by Link and Navi, who after some confused looks, decided to hide in Link's cap once again. The kids bought a couple of bags of the nuts and paid the vendor some of the green currency ("Dollar bills," reminded Navi).

Link observed the kids as they cheerfully munched on the food and bantered, the mood only dropping for a second when Max informed the Flock that that was the last of the money from "that jerk's card". But it did no significant damage; all the kids acted as happy as before. They came back to the Hylian duo and offered Link one of the nuts.

The humans looked in wonder as Link studied the roasted cashew. They were even more surprised when he smashed it into the ground at his feet, and his apparent disappointment in the nut just crumbling into pieces. He turned to Nudge, asking, "Can I have another nut, please?"

Nudge honored his request. "Uh… sure. What for, exactly?"

Link drew out his slingshot and placed the inside it, though it fell out immediately, answering, "I'm trying to figure out how to optimally use this new item. It wasn't a very good stun, and its chances at bullet are looking quite bleak, too."

Max sighed as she said, "Or perhaps it's 'optimal use' is to use it as intended, or _just eat it_. You know, like a normal person."

"No need to eat it; I don't hunger." Link replied, then pondered. "Maybe it would work better on the arrows. Give them a little splash damage, and not even have to consume any magic. It is a possibility…"

Max grabbed a couple cashews from her own bag and shoved the treats into Link's mouth, saying, "You don't need to be hungry. It's a luxury; just enjoy it already!"

After nearly spitting out the food in surprise, Link finally ate the nuts, concluding, "I suppose you are correct that this is best as a consumable item. Probably restores vitality or something like that."

The Flock burst out laughing. Who couldn't when around someone who could say things like that so seriously. It would be torture _not _to laugh.

From that point on in the day, a small bond began to form in the group. Link, who had originally only been picked up for survival's sake, was now seen in a more friendly light. Granted, it wasn't much of an improvement (the Flock would still drop him if need be), but unknowingly, Link had placed something inside the Flock that only Max had before; a friend outside the Flock.

But like all good things, it would come to an end.

The eventually came to a close and the group came home. With little else to worry about, the Flock fist stacked and vowed to make a real strategy tomorrow. Link checked his items to make sure everything was working properly, and Navi practiced her memory of New York's technologies. Soon all were asleep. All were happy. All were careless.

Which is why all were surprised when they were awakened by an angry voice on the platform, screaming, "Who's screwing with my Mac?"

* * *

**Duhn duhn DUHN! Not really, you all knew this would happen since Link's appearance wouldn't mean that the hacker wouldn't show up.**

**Either way, I just wanted a light-hearted slightly-filler chapter to go in between the last chapter and the next one because if this chapter is called "The Calm", "The Storm" is coming.**

**I could tell you that this story won't be updated until I finish my other story, and I could tell you I was making a cover for this story, but neither of those are really applicable as I'm updating faster than ever so my other story should be done by the end of the month, so the break between chapters would be no longer than it normally was, and I won't bother with the cover because it's not finished and won't be for a while.**

**But like I said, none of that really matters. So leave a review saying what you liked and disliked about the chapter. Also, leave ideas about what you think will happen. I have a pretty strong sense about what I want to write, but I don't want to leave any loose ends or forgotten Chekov items.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy your Monday! :D**


End file.
